If they were still There
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: What would happen when Odie and Herry would've have been still alive when their daughters announced them that they are going to be grandfathers; what would be their reaction to the news and will they lecture their daughters' boyfriends? In the end will it be happy or upseting? *Gift for a friend that loves the show as much as I do*


Well hello to all of you this is my latest fanfiction- so hope you guys will love it; this fanfiction took me nearly one-two weeks so hope you guys will enjoy it and if you don't like it just don't comment- especially don't _flame_ it or even _hard- harsh critisms_ but gentle critisms are good for me. Also this is a gift for my friend _historiangirl_- so girl this one is for you.

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not **own** Class of the Titans; if I did there would be MORE than two seasons; also Marc, Luna, Luc, Albert, Prudence, Felicitie and Neilos belongs to _historiangirl_ NOT me- I own only my OCs.

* * *

Heather and Carrie has entered the house that they were sharing with their family, then and that's when they realized they it has been a year that their aunt Atlanta has died (well it isn't really their aunt but they _still_ called Atlanta "aunt Atlanta" or simply "auntie") and with that they have heard people weeping as this has touched their hearts and they cried softly but then it was foolish of them to cry but who cares it _is_ their aunt's first anniversary of death anyways and no one would care about this but they still wiped their tears and has entered the living room and when they were spotted by their fathers who patted on the floor as they were shaking and with tears unshed and both girls both shook their heads and both have whispered "We can't daddy we're already sad that it's been a year since auntie's depart…" and with that they went to their rooms as nauseous has hit them and both went to the bathroom to praise the toilet bowl even though they had trouble vomiting due they were two and the toilet bowl can only have one person to vomit.

"Care, Heath… is you two alright?" have shouted Prudence from the other room as her voice was filled with sorrow. Carrie and Heather has replied a "Yes Prudence, don't worry about us." And then off they went with another vomit and then they have stopped being nauseous and weakly flushed the toilet bowl and have returned to Carrie's room as Heather was too tired to walk to her room and as they have entered their fathers were sitting on Carrie's bed as they glared at their daughters and both girls has gasped as they said in a harsh voice, "Why didn't you girls want to be with us… to mourn with us and first of all where were you _two _today?!"

"We had to go… somewhere-"have said the girls and Herry has interrupted rudely.

"Just to go somewhere you didn't want to be with your family for this event?"

Just then Theresa has walked in as she glared at the girls as she finally said sternly, "First of all Heather you know that Atlanta _was_ your boyfriend's mother right? Why didn't you and Carrie have changed schedule to be at the doctor's?"

This has made Herry's and Odie's face pale as they instantly went to get their daughters and made them sit next to them as they were each stroking their cheeks and Carrie has broken it off, "Daddy… it's alright _really_ the doctor didn't tell us what was wrong with us but he put the information's in an envelope."

This has made Odie's and Herry's face paler as their eyes went wild and each hugged their daughters gently as they once again wept and their daughters looked at each other worriedly as they mentioned to Theresa to bring Nicolas and Alec as they told their fathers that they needed to talk to their boyfriends first before them and both dads refused to leave their daughters and Theresa said they have to. The descendant of Hercules and Odysseus left their rooms weeping as Alec and Nicolas has entered the room and sated next to them, they felt so used after they have cried and Nicolas has drew Carrie to him and same with Alec he has made Heather leaned to him.

"What's wrong babe? Anything wrong?" have asked Nicolas with squeaky voice as he feared to lose her and Carrie has tear open the envelope as she took her paper in Nicolas' hand while she handed Alec Heather's and the two couple started to read it together as a big smile has spread on their faces as they each hugged each other as the guys whispered to the girls gently, "Were going to be parents in nine months."

* * *

They were eating supper quietly today as Carrie and Heather were quiet until Marc and Herry started to pig out Heather has snapped at her father "Where are your manners, dad? Could you ever eat properly? Of course not! You're disgusting; you have showed me and Marc some bad _eating_ manners!" and this has made everyone stare at her, even her father and brother stopped pigging out and swallowed their bite and Herry has shot her his murderous look as he said "Want me to ground you for a month, young lady?" and then Heather has sneered back at him- and what she's going to say to her father will surprise everyone- even Alec, Nicolas and Carrie.

"Why Dad, just because I am right… is that it?" she has asked him and then with that she snarled. "Why did I have a father like you, you're a disgust to the whole humanity! You humiliate me and I hate you with dark passion Herry Marcus Brishon!"

Everyone has gasped in horror at what she has said and then Herry has dropped his fork as it clattered on the floor and tears has slowly appeared in his eyes and then backed his chair as Heather placed a hand on her mouth as she felt it was trembling as she saw her father standing up and left as she felt ashamed of herself stood up also but Jay has made her sit down and eat as she said with blurry eyes, "I wasn't going to see daddy, I'll leave him alone for now. I wanted… to be in my room, Uncle Jay."

"STAY SIT!" yelled Jay as he slammed his fists on the table which startled everyone and Heather has stay seated and felt that everyone was angry at her for insulting her father and they had a reason why and she has ate quietly because if she uttered a sound her aunt and her uncles would scold at her.

When she has completed she has pulled off gently the chair and walked out as she bit her lower lip with blurry eyes and have heard her father cry from his room as she felt hot tears trickled down her cheeks and instantly went to her room that was next to his as she prepared herself to bed and she checked herself in the mirror: she had Ariel from the _Little Mermaid_'s hair except of red it was dark brown like her father and had a pale blue nightgown that almost reached her feet.

She has climbed gently in bed as she started to cry uncontrollably as she apologized out loud to her father as she swear she could have heard her father's door open and then her door opened as it closed gently and then she heard the lamp being turned on as she said "Daddy I…" and then she was cut silence by her father as he placed her pillow against the wall and placed her in a sitting position as he wrapped an arm around her waist and that's when she realized that he was in his white t-shirt and in his black pyjama bottoms (he changed quick!) and that he had a photo album in his other arm and then placed it on the bed sheet and he covered them just above the waist and placed the album on his laps as he opened it to the first page of photos.

"Daddy- I'm sorry that I have hurt you at supper…"- paused Heather as tears rolled down her face-"I don't know what came over with me…"

Herry sighted as he kissed Heather's forehead and wiped away her tears as he leaned his forehead on hers as he looked straight in her eyes, "Heather… my little princess I know you didn't mean it."

"You knew I did it by accident? How did you know?"

"A father knows everything about his daughter don't forget that," said Herry as he smiled at her but turned serious. "Even thought this was by accident why did you do it?"

Then with that Heather has opened the drawer of her nightstand and grabbed the paper that she was confirmed that she was pregnant and then handed it to her father who took the paper from her hand, placed his reading glasses on and read it quickly and as he finished reading it he handed it back to her and took off his reading glasses by turning to Heather with an angry expression, "Who's the father so I can kick his ass!"

"You already know who's the father, daddy… and it's written on the paper didn't you see?" Has demanded Heather as she tugged her hair nervously and then Herry got out of bed as he placed the album on his spot that was next to his daughter and then she was going to get up but he placed his two hands on her shoulders and put her back on her bed as she quietly said, "Daddy… what are you going to do to Alec?"

"Oh don't worry Heath I'm just going to lecture him. I'm returning in no time." Then he has left Heather worrying as she suddenly felt dozy and then she has heard Archie scolding his son even though he _also_ became a father at the age of eighteen and then heard her father say "What were you thinking of! Where will we place the baby?" and then that's when she awoken and then there was another conversation such as this with Odie and Neil with their oldest kids too. Heather has sighted as she got up and went in the living room as her brothers hugged her and kissed her cheek and Marc placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"Congratulations sis, you'll make the best mom even though dad's not too happy with the news."

Heather sated quietly next on a couch while her brothers has joined her as well as Alec's four siblings who were wondering why their father and uncle should scold their brother when they're going to be grand-fathers and the eight of them have both looked at each other worriedly as if it's going to be worse. As Herry was going to talk more he turned suddenly at the eight children and bit his lip in shame as he kneeled in front of Heather, "I thought I told you I would return in no time."

"Yes I know daddy," have said Heather as she pushed her hair in the back. "But why aren't you happy for me?"

That has taken aback Herry as he rubbed her arms. "Sweetie… why you're thinking such a thing like that of course I'm happy for you and you know it."

"Oh yes, well why did I hear you say 'what were you thinking of!' then, hey daddy?"

"Heather has a point on this dad, why have you said that then even if it was actually at Alec but still- this was _still_ referring at Heath!" have pointed out Henry as he was shaking with anger.

"Look I regret from saying this but- in a way I was worried what was going to happen to my little princess and especially your mother has died of giving birth of…" have started Herry but something was caught in his throat as Heather stopped him as she knew the answer.

"Save it daddy, you're not happy for me at all!" and with a turn of her heels she went back in her room by closing her door shut as this left Herry with his shoulders slumped and with that Luna started to speak nonchalantly:

"Uncle Herry, Alec was giving his room to the baby if you and dad were wondering."

With that she and Luc went to go to bed as Marc turned to his father angrily, "I'll go sleep with my sis to make her feel better."

"Yeah do that, Marc." And with that he sated on the couch and shook his head and placed his hands on his face.

* * *

"Ah Miss Brishon and Mr. Anderson congratulations it's a girl! As for you Miss Boyd and Mr. Bashton it's a boy!"

"Thank you so much doctor!" they each thanked the doctor and left to go home and telling them the news, the truth was that Odie and Neil were happy about becoming grand-fathers and so were Archie (he finally realized that he has done a mistake to scold at his son) and Herry but Alec and Heather still hasn't forgive their dads on the night that Alec got scolded and so yeah… they have ignored them for four months and ½ but they miss talking to them and such.

They have entered the house as their fathers were waiting for them and what a surprise for Carrie her mother was there who Albert was on her laps and she was smiling right off at her and Neil placed his hands on Carrie's shoulders, "It's great news to hear that Odie, Calypso and I are going to have a grandson."

"While Neilos, Laurie, Oliver and I are going to have a nephew!" added Albert as his parents laughed and nodded.

Neil has turned to Heather and Alec as he fakery coughed and smiled, "I think there's something- a surprise in your room, Al… and the surprise is for you too Heath."

They both said "Thank you, Uncle Neil." And left to go to Alec's room as Odie said "So… my little flower where's my grandson's going to sleep- which room will he take?" and then Carrie has smiled at her father as Nicolas winked at his father as he simply said, "We decided that _Samuel_ will take his mother's room."

"That's such a pretty name." have awed Calypso as the two older men have nodded as they smiled at their oldest children, they have approved the name as Carrie and Nicolas has hugged their fathers as Carrie has muttered a "I love you daddy, I don't want to lose you…" and Odie has kissed his daughter's cheek as he delicately placed a hand on her small womb as he whispered back a "Don't worry my little flower you won't lose me… a father always stands beside his daughter." And the rest of the family has awed at this moment.

* * *

Alec and Heather have entered Alec's room as their eyes have bulged out of their sockets (well close to it…) and their mouth has opened wide as they couldn't believe what they were seeing: the room was now a _baby_ room. The room was all furnished and there was all they needed and then with a quick pace they went to Heather's room as it was all furnished and brand new furniture and with that they have marched to the kitchen where their fathers had their reading glasses on their faces as they were reading each a newspaper but when they heard footsteps they glanced up as they smiled at them.

"How do you like the rooms?" have asked Archie with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you so much dad! We appreciate this… wait were you the one that painted the room and bought the furniture and if so who bought the rest like the pictures, stuffed animals for the baby and all?" wondered Alec as he scratched his red cow licked hair and both man chuckled as Herry raised his hand up as Heather has smiled and wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him.

"Thank you so much daddy! So that means that you're happy for me?"

"Yes sweetie. I'm grateful that I'll have a granddaughter in five months," Herry said as he kissed her cheek and placed his hand softly on her belly so he can message it with delicate and at the same time want to see if he could feel the baby but no success and that made him worried and looked up at his daughter. "You _did_ go to the doctor's with Alec, right?"

"Yes daddy I did… the doctor said that the baby's perfectly fine," Heather said as she fixed her ponytail and then she turned worried. "Anything wrong- I mean she's probably asleep."

"Heather, your mother was pregnant of four months when you and your brothers moved for the first time and you're close to five months." This was a 'point out' that hurt Heather deeply as she felt her eyes sting, she felt her heart ached and refused to look at anybody.

"Yeah and that's how mother died." Then with a turn of her heel she walked out of the kitchen and going to her and Alec's bedroom and with that Alec placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder and he said "Uncle Herry go sleep with her tonight she needs to be comforted from her dad." And Herry sighted as he simply nodded and Alec added "You know that she's not mad at you but she's a little hurt that is all." And then left to go tell Heather about this and as Archie patted Herry as he quickly wiped away his tears and he has turned his body halfway to Archie, "I'm worried about her Arch. I'm worried that she will die while she will give birth to our granddaughter or that the baby will die with her."

"Don't worry Herry you know that your daughter is strong like you she will be alright and plus Marissa has died because she was starting to be ill towards the end of her pregnancy for Marc, while she didn't tell you and Heather or _even_ the rest of us- because she really wanted to have him." This has made Herry nod in absent-minded and Archie has smirked as he placed his arm around Herry's shoulders to guide him to the couch that was in the living room. "And besides my son would also be heartbroken to lose her- and… you're going to have our granddaughter as a reminder of Heather if she'll die of giving birth of our granddaughter. Now take a seat pal, I'm going to make some coffee."

"Alright do it, I won't go anywhere" has laughed Herry as he took a seat and took off his reading glasses and then with a smirk he called back, "Hey Archie don't forget to take off your reading glasses!"

"That's now you tell me?" have said Archie as he returned in the living room with a glare and that's when everyone has exploded of laughter and even when Ariane and Jamie has come in the house they started to laugh and who Alec and Heather went to see what they were laughing at they have started to laugh: Archie wasn't smiling as coffee was all over him, he was _really_ dripping. He was rolling his eyes out as he returned in the kitchen grumbling. Heather has joined her father as he smiled sadly, "Heather… I'm sorry for hurting you deeply."

"That's okay daddy I understand that it's just ever since I'm pregnant I'm very sensible." Heather was embarrassed as she said this and Herry hugged her gently.

"Now my little princess it happens alright? So you don't need to be embarrassed."

"Hey, I've got an idea!" has exclaimed Nicolas.

"What is it son?" asked Neil who was drinking a cup of tea.

"Let me, Carrie, Alec and Heather celebrate the big event in five months with the whole family… tonight." Then that has cheered the gang as they simply nodded and there they went off to a restaurant and Archie has stopped the coffee machine and got changed and cleaned before he has joined them.

* * *

When they have returned the children went to get changed into their pyjamas and went to bed while the adults has stayed in the living room as Herry patted his stomach as he unfastened his seat belt and that's when he was feeling much better and turned to his right as he kissed his daughter on the cheek and messaged her little womb and Archie went in the kitchen to get something as Theresa called, "Archie where you going?"

"The Coffee." Was the response and Herry was extremely worried for the baby as it still didn't give any signal of life.

"Daddy, can we look at the photo album… you know the one that you brought in my room four and ½ months ago? Then we can take our coffee in me and Alec's bedroom. Right now I'm craving for coffee." Heather has scratched the back of her head as she quickly took off her green bow that had made a ponytail as she let it loose.

"Wait… the baby is craved for coffee?" asked Theresa in unison and Heather has nodded and begged her father so they can look at the photo album and Herry has laughed as he nodded and went to get his and Heather's coffee, he has handed hers as they both placed their coffee on two little pads that Heather has got from the kitchen and afterwards they went to get changed in their rooms and then Herry has went in Heather and Alec's room and closed the door gently and Heather asked him a question as she had laid a hand on her petite womb, "Where is Alec's going to sleep tonight?"

"In my room, sweetie." Have gently responded Herry as he placed his reading glasses on and placed the album on his laps and opened it to the first page as he and Heather took their first sip. Heather was sited close to her father as he had an arm wrapped around her waist which his hand landed on her belly.

"Oh this photo is so cute," said Heather as she pointed to the first photo: it was a photo of a baby with dark brown hair and dark cerulean eyes with her parents; the baby was in her father's arms as her mother hugged him from behind as they both stared at the baby with their eyes half-closed as they smiled.

Herry has chuckled as he took a sip. "The baby is you, princess. When your mother first told me that she was pregnant of you was I ever happy to hear that I was going to be a father- eighteen years of this- you know sweetie I hoped that I would have a daughter first and I _did_ have a daughter first." And he hugged her tightly around the shoulders and went to get his coffee to take another sip and Heather did the same. In the further pages they were starting to see less and less photos of Marissa and then there were none, now it was only photos of her, Michael, Henry, Marc and Herry. Herry sighted sadly as a tear trickled down his cheek as he wiped it away and placed once more his arm around his daughter and landed a hand on her belly to feel once more his granddaughter but it was no success and that made him worried and swallowed the whole coffee that was in his cup as he burped and this made Heather worry at her turn as she touched his shoulder.

"Daddy, are you alright?" she asked with a worried tone and Herry kissed the top of her head as he stroked her cheek, "Excuse-me for the burp but don't worry about me daughter I am fine."

Heather was drinking her coffee slowly as she eyed him suspiciously. "You sure because it doesn't feel like it… I mean…"

"Heath, don't worry I am fine- okay I admit I _do_ worry for your baby she just doesn't want seem to give us some signal of life."

"She's just stubborn that's all… am I right, Alexandra?" have asked Heather as she placed a hand on her womb and her too didn't get any signal as she took off her hand from her womb and placed it on her lap. "Thought so you wouldn't give any signal of life." And then she looked at the last page that had photos: it was the best ones, the one with her as a baby and her parents, a family portrait of her with her father, Michael and Henry as one year-olds and Marc as a new born, a pregnant Marissa with Herry wrapping his arms around her as they relaxed on the couch, one with her as a six year-old with Marc as a new born and her twin brothers Michael and Henry as one year-olds and another one of her sleeping in her father's arms at the age of one. That's when she suddenly felt dozy and Herry noticed this and put her pillow down so she can sleep and with that she has closed her eyes while he was stroking her hair and then he slid down and stared at her womb to coo:

"Please Alexandra, Gramps wants to feel you." and he placed his hand on the swollen stomach as the baby finally gave a kick and Heather has winced and she now opened her eyes and she whispered as she smiled.

"She finally gave me a kick daddy… and did I hear you say _Gramps_ you sure you don't want to be _Grandpa_ instead?"

"No sweetie "Gramps" is just fine- go back to sleep so the baby can be healthy." Herry said as he was going to leave the room but his t-shirt was being pulled as he turned slowly to his daughter. "Don't worry Heather I'm coming back I'll just go to the bathroom but as for you go to sleep."

"Hmm… I need to go to the bathroom too, daddy." She was embarrassed and Herry helped out his daughter out of bed and whispered in her ear, "You don't need to be embarrassed about that, sweetie."

Then off they go, they have returned back to Heather and Alec's bedroom an hour later, they have went to the bathroom and then they relaxed on the couch in the living room to have a conversation with the others and that Heather took some quality time alone outside with Alec. When Heather was in bed she saw her father's back to her and said, "Goodnight daddy, I love you."

Herry was already falling asleep as he turned and whispered an "I love you too princess, goodnight." before he drifted asleep and Heather has closed her eyes as she has fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning when the sun has arisen and that the birds were singing Heather has woke up as she turned to see her father once more back to her as he snored softly, she was feeling her baby kick hardly against her chest as she went to bite into her pillow from screaming and her eyes were already watery and she breathed out of her pillow and rubbing her heart as the other hand was underneath her stomach, she was breathing heavily and hoped this hasn't woken her father and she took a glance at her father who was still snoring and she was relieved for this until her belly started to burn as she started clenched her teeth and got up and sneaked out of the bedroom and went to tell Alec to come with her and he snatched his uncle's keys and left.

* * *

"I need some help here!" screamed Alec and some doctors and nurses has come to their rescue as they carried Heather away from her and one doctor told him to contact someone and he has nodded. He pulled out his PMR and contacted Theresa.

"Aunt Theresa I need help here could you come here at the hospital?" asked Alec as he heard Herry's sobbing from the other end of the line as he said "My daughter's gone! I don't know where I can find her!" and Alec felt pity and added, "Tell Uncle Herry to go with you because… Heather is at the hospital right now something's not quite right with the baby."

"I'll sure do that." And with that she has hung up and leaving Alec to question of what will happen to her and what _if_ she'll be ill like her mother- his aunt Marissa. He was seated close to the room that Heather was and he have been in absent-minded until Theresa, Herry and his sons has come in and he looked to them as he bitten his lip and then a nurse has come to tell him that he is welcome to go inside with her and Alec told her that the rest of the family will also be welcome to go inside.

The nurse has nodded and told the doctor as he agreed the family is welcome to come in and Alec who was smoothing Heather's hand just held back the tears as they found out that the baby was in danger: the baby was getting strangled by the vertical cord and Theresa stepped inside the room and that she'll fix this as she has used her powers secretly due that she had her back from the doctor and the nurse and the baby doesn't have the vertical cord anymore.

Herry has run in the room as his sons has followed in a normal pace and he hugged gently his daughter as he was now rocking her as he cried. "Don't you ever do that again- next time tell me… wake me if there's something wrong."

"I'm sorry for having made you worried, daddy." Heather as she had her head resting on her father's chest. Herry was still rocking her and the nurse placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. The nurse was biting her lip as she didn't want to tell him.

"I'm sorry sir but your daughter will need to stay here for some couple of nights to see and do some tests on her- and if she wouldn't get _ill_." The nurse regretted to reveal this detail as Herry was crying harder and Heather has touched his arm.

"It's going to be alright daddy- I won't die- we will be happy as a family." Heather was whispering weakly as she snuggled more into her father's chest as his arms around her tighter and rocked her once more and kissed her forehead as Alec patted his future father-in-law's shoulder as Herry took a glance at Alec with his blood shot eyes and he bend more to face him.

"Uncle Herry… I'll stay with her all along you can count on me for this. I love her and our daughter I'll stay with them." He hugged him tightly and Herry has sniffed and wiped away his tears and nodded as he let go of Heather and kissed her cheek before he left with Michael and Henry crying leaving Marc at her side as he hugged her with tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose my big sister, where will be her hugs when I need some?"

"Like I've told daddy I said I'll be fine so don't worry Marc."

She has hugged him as Herry went back in as he was behind Marc smiling at two of his children as he had his eyes half closed and told Marc it was time to go and so did Theresa. Alec and Heather have cuddled each other, and Alec was stroking her hair as he smiled at her, "Honey- I don't want to lose you… just like your father and brothers. I love you."

"So do I, darling… I love you and hope we'll love our daughter as much as we do." Heather have said as she stroked his cheek and Alec has placed his hand on her small bump as he kissed her lips with passion and he has nodded with a grin.

* * *

"Daddy…" have called out Carrie as she held her hand underneath her belly as she have entered her father's room and saw that he has created a sort of ultrasound machine but in miniature probably to see his grandson move and kick, the young expected mother was flattered that her father have created this and she looked around to see if he was there and there he was typing on his laptop. Carrie has placed her hands on her father's shoulders as she hugged him from behind and Odie has smiled as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Sorry sweetheart I was too busy working that I noticed you came in my room." Carrie hugged him and she has laughed with joy.

"That's alright daddy I just wanted to see you work," she went to sit on his bed and Odie has shut down his laptop as he joined her and messaged her small womb and she felt relaxed. "I know your work is important- you work for the government anyways."

"You bet dear," he smiled at her as he patted with delicate her belly and she has received a small kick from her son. "Now let's go in the kitchen to eat with your brothers and your boyfriend and his father, sister and brother."

"Okay daddy," has hugged Carrie as he helped her out and placed an arm around her waist and they went in the kitchen as Carrie was seated in between her father and Nicolas as Nicolas has whispered something to her as she nodded in agreement and her thoughts were to Heather and Alec with their baby girl that Heather's carrying. "I hope Heather's going to be alright…"

"Now daughter you know that they will be alright, so stop worrying." Odie took a glance at her as he stroked her hair and took a bite of his salad. Carrie sighted as she knew the answer but she couldn't stop worrying as she thought of her poor uncle Herry who looked white as a sheet and who was eating slowly which isn't his usual eating manners as he usually pigs out with one of his sons as they were now quiet as a mouse. She continued to eat as she started to sweat at the back and she suddenly felt tired as if she has run for hours, then she was panting as everyone that was at the table looked at her and with that humiliated that has caused a scene she quickly walked away and going inside of her and Nicolas' bedroom and she closed the door and collapsed on the bed and nearly closed her eyes as someone has opened the door and she has heard footsteps and the person has placed a hand on her small womb as she was nearly going into dreamland as she muttered a "Daddy… what are you doing…" as another hand has placed a wet cloth on her forehead and she could now see clearly her father was crying as Nicolas was comforting him by saying she'll be alright. She has took his hand by kissing it weakly and muttered once more, "Daddy… please stop crying I'll be okay I just need to rest."

"Uncle Odie I think you should stay with her and relax- I'll go get that miniature ultrasound that you have created." And with that Nicolas has left leaving Odie to lie beside her as he whispered quietly to her to go rest as Nicolas has returned with the miniature ultrasound as Odie has took it from him and he thanked him and Nicolas has left the two together.

"Love you, daddy." And with that Carrie has fallen asleep as he fell asleep right next to her until Albert came in the room with Neilos as they awed at this moment and Neil came running inside the room to tell him that they needed to go work and Odie has sighted as he looked worriedly at his daughter but he nodded as he told both boys to take care of her and he told the same to Nicolas, Oliver and Laurie.

* * *

Albert was sitting on his sister and future brother-in-law's bed next to smoothing his sister's hand as she weakly opened her mouth to get fed by Neilos as Albert didn't stop biting his lip and forced not to show tears to his older sister, the truth that he was extremely worried about her as she was still so tired meanwhile she was carrying his nephew there was something that wasn't quite right with his nephew and then Nicolas has opened the "miniature" ultrasound to see if the baby was alright, then he placed an oval pad on Carrie's belly to see if the Samuel was alright, Nicolas has typed the name "Samuel Bashton" and saw that there was nothing wrong with the baby but then he, Albert, Oliver, Neilos and Laurie noticed that he didn't stop shifting around and that what's making Carrie tired and sweaty and she weakly said as she was going nearly to sleep, "Is our son alright, Nick?"

"He is Care but he doesn't stop shifting inside of you uncomfortably." Nicolas has bitten his lip as this has bolt Carrie right up and Nicolas has taken the oval off her belly as she started to lower her shirt down and she started to cry.

"My womb isn't perfect is it… why isn't perfect like the others?" she was crying hardly now as Albert came close to her and he was messaging her little womb as he whispered to her, "Carrie your womb is perfect for Samuel… don't say this sis. Aunt Theresa will fix this in no time."

"Yeah," said Neilos as he also laid a hand on Carrie's womb. "I'm sure Aunt Theresa has something to fix this up so our nephew can grow up properly, right Albert?"

"Yes exactly!" declared Albert as he snuggled more into his sister as he made her slide with delicate as they instantly fell asleep as the Bashton siblings looked at each other with a smile. Nicolas winked at his little brother and sister as he wrapped an arm around Neilos' shoulders and guided him away from the room as Laurie followed them.

"Now little brother and little sister let's go drink a cup of tea while we await the parents' and tell them what's happening." Nicolas has walked forward to the kitchen as he took out the tea out of the cover and placed each in three cups and boiled hot water in them later as Ariane has come in the kitchen as she smelled the great scent of the tea as she made one herself and sated with the Bashton siblings, at first they haven't said anything but then they have made a conversation. Nicolas has smelled funny about her as if…

"Aria, why on earth do you smell funny- hmm, can't quite put my fingers on it…"- Nicolas has paused for a moment before the idea has come to him- "did you have had romance in bed with Jamie again?"

That was when Neilos and Laurie has exploded with laughter as Ariane has rolled her eyes at him and then said in a severe tone but her cheeks were flushing, "Not what I can't think of dear Nick but the answer is no."

"Why are you blushing then, Aria?" have asked Neilos in a teasing way as Ariane has grown a deeper shade of red as Luc has come in with a smirk on his face.

"First of all Ari, Luna and I were awake when we heard you screaming." He has pointed this out as both Bashton siblings have spilled their tea from the noses as they roared with laughter.

"So that was the truth you and Jamie did it." Snickered Nicolas as he took a sip of tea and placed it back on the table, he was interested of what Ariane was going to say next.

"Oh shut up, Luc! We did use-"

"Okay that we don't need to know!" has protested Neilos as he raised his hands in the air while rolling his eyes skyward.

"I need to get cleaned before daddy sees me in this condition and he knows what I've done with Jamie he'll ground me for a month!" have pumped up Ariane as she scrambled to the bathroom as the others has laughed and Jamie has said "Wait for me I'll go in there with you." As Prudence has said to Jamie "Oh god your pure disgusting dear brother, man up for once!" as the others has exploded with laughter as Marc, Henry and Michael came in with depression looks as Luna patted Marc's shoulder and suddenly they all fell silent and Neilos gestured to the empty seat next to him and Marc has seated next to him as he started to weep.

"Worry about your sister, pal?" have asked Luc as he was seated in front of him and Marc nodded absent-minded. "I worry about her too… I mean she _is_ going to be Luna, Ariane, Alana and my sister-in-law… I mean she will survive so don't worry- I should not worry about that also it's just wrong and so far your father isn't good looking so far."

"Yeah I have to agree with Luc," agreed Nicolas with a worried tone. "He looked like a white sheet, did he sleep last night since- your sister was in the hospital yesterday!"

"No I don't think so and I haven't sleep half of the night- I've had a nightmare last night that Heather have died from giving birth and this worries me." Marc sobbed as he shook and Luna patted his shoulder as he wanted to be comforted.

"Look even Carrie's not in her plate, she's too weak to come out of bed or even to walk and she barely keeps her eyes open because my nephew doesn't stop shifting uncomfortable inside her," said Neilos with a worried tone as he played with his hands. "So you and your brothers aren't the only ones Marc, Albert, Oliver, Laurie and I am marching with you at this very moment."

At this moment the parents has marched in the kitchen as the children fell silent and have refused to look at them as Odie worriedly asked Nicolas "Nick… how is my little flower doing?" and Nicolas rubbed his temples with tears started to water his beautiful blue eyes as he took a glance at his uncle and whispered softly "Neilos, Albert, Laurie, Oliver and I saw that Samuel was shifting uncomfortable inside of her and we thought Aunt Theresa had an idea- I mean to fix this because this will make Carrie tired and be a little like _legume_ through her pregnancy." And this has made Odie's face very pale as he searched for his youngest son but couldn't find anywhere and Nicolas has continued "Albert's sleeping with his sister at this moment." And with that Odie just turned and went in Nicolas and Carrie's room as he saw them asleep and smiled and a sob has escaped his throat as he left the room and went to down some alcohol with Herry in the living room wondering what will happened to their daughters.

* * *

Now at five months and twenty weeks Heather was finally out of the hospital and they have returned home as they have been greeted from the whole family as her father walked to her and hugged her tightly but not too tightly to hurt the baby and her brothers did the same and she announced that she wasn't ill and with that everyone has cheered and Carrie who recovered since last week and that Theresa has helped her and all just walked to her and hugged her as she thanked Zeus that she wouldn't be the only mother that will be alive in the family. They had a nice quality time today and now when everyone that didn't stay in the household has left and that mostly everyone in the household was asleep the only remains were Heather's, Carrie's, Nicolas' and Alec's fathers and the future parents themselves.

They were sitting on sofas and couches talking and when the next classical song started to play Archie and Neil has raised and they walked to their daughter-in-laws and they stretched their hands to them and both Carrie and Heather has took it and they walked in the middle of the living room as they started to dance slowly. Archie who had an arm wrapped around Heather while his hand was on the side of her womb and he has felt his granddaughter kick and he patted it with delicate and then there was a question that has been up to him and yet he hasn't questioned Heather about his granddaughter's name, he has completely forgot to ask her the name.

"So Heather what did you choose- a name for the baby I mean…" blurted out Archie as he was slightly embarrassed at this question and Heather started to laugh and with that she turned her face towards her father as she glared at him.

"Daddy you didn't tell uncle Archie what was going to be the name of my daughter?"

"I forgot sweetie, I was too worried for you. But if Arch wants to know… she will be named after one of his sisters." Herry was smirking at Archie as the descendant of Achilles was giving him a confused look as he now he realized who it was.

"Don't tell me that you and Alec choose the name _Alexandra_" have said Archie with a smile on his face and then he has bend down as he was stroking the belly as he said softly "Your named after my oldest sister are you, sweetie?" and he felt his granddaughter move and then he has muttered a "I love you Alexandra." And then he kissed lightly the rounded stomach as everyone awed at this. Then he stood up as he still had his hands on the sides her womb and turned a little to his son.

"Thank you Alec, this really means it to me." And Alec came towards his father as he placed a hand on his shoulder as he said "It's a pleasure dad, you know that I love you and Aunt Kate and the rest of your family dearly and that yeah… so it's a pleasure and plus Heather loves the name so it's no problem."

"Yes. Herry and I discussed on who we'll be…" started Archie but he was sweetly interrupted by Heather.

"Yeah I know. Daddy wants to be "Gramps" while you "Grandpa" am I right?" she was giggling at this and Archie has nodded as he turned to Neil and Odie as he said quietly, "What about you guys decided who will be who and all?"

"Odie will be the "Gramps" and I will be the "Grandpa" because I thought it suited like that." Neil was embarrassed as Nicolas placed a reassured hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, don't be embarrassed you made the right choice on this so don't worry." Then with that Carrie sated next to her father as he placed a hand on her swollen belly and felt his grandson kick as he kissed his daughter's cheek as he whispered to her ear, "Tired my little flower?"

"Yes daddy…" and with that he has helped her out and guided her into her bedroom that she shares with her boyfriend and Nicolas followed as they were already in all their pyjamas and Herry took a smirk on his face as he scooped his daughter in his arms as he kissed lightly the womb and afterwards he has scratched his bear as he continued to Heather and Alec's bedroom as he placed her on the bed and she threw her arms around him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you daddy… you're the best father that I ever had in my life." She hugged him more as a tear has trickled down his cheek as he hugged her back. "You'll be the best grandfather just like Archie…"

Then she looked him straight in the eyes and she smiled even more and then he has let her go as he placed the covers over her just like when she was younger and he smoothed her forehead as he gave her a glare as Archie has placed the covers on his son who was falling asleep.

"You better tell me the next time that something is wrong sweetie or I get extremely worried about you." He was still glaring at her but his voice was soft and he held her hand, he squeezed it and a tear trickled down his cheek. "I hope there won't be any more of these problems my little princess. I don't want to lose you…"

"You won't lose me, daddy... I'll always be with you and my brothers… _always_." Then with that she has dozed off leaving Herry to rock her a little bit after he stroked her hair and left with Archie outside of their bedroom as he whispered softly "Heather… my little princess… my daughter." And went to his room to sleep because he wanted to be there the next day with her and to stand by her side and to protect her and his granddaughter, he was still awake as he thought he heard footsteps walking passed his room and closed his eyes gently and started to snore loudly.

Heather and Alec couldn't sleep very well as they went in their daughter's room and they have closed the door just to have some privacy and turned on the light as they looked all around them and yet they already saw the surprise but they didn't care they wanted to see it again as they sated down and leaned against the crib, Heather sated on Alec's laps as he placed his hand on her womb just to feel his daughter has kicked and with that they have heard the door creak open as they saw that it was Michael or Henry… they guessed it was Michael.

"Michael I- we didn't mean to bother you…" started Heather but Michael has interrupted by laughing.

"No you didn't but oh boy your good to remember who is who." And with that he has turned off the lights as the parents have snuggled to each other but gentle not to hurt Alexandra. Then the next day they were awaken by a cry of horror which seemed to be Herry's and then a sob as they afterwards heard Michael say to him "They're in Alexandra's room, dad." And then Herry came marching in Alexandra's room as Heather wrapped her arms around her father.

"Daddy would you stop worrying about me, there's nothing wrong with the baby it's just… Alec and I wanted to rock ourselves to sleep here."

Herry was relieved to hear this as he kissed her forehead. "Well I'm glad that your fine and not in the hospital once more."

"You worry too much about me…" have said Heather as she was going to add more but didn't find anything else to say.

Herry laughed as a tear has dropped on his beard. "Because this is a father's job to worry about his little princess, I'm sure that Alec will do the same thing with Alexandra."

"That will be true." Have winked Alec and placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder. "C'mon Uncle Herry let's go eat I am sure your hungry right now." And with that Herry's stomach has growled as he laughed and then wrapped his arms around them and guided them to the kitchen.

* * *

Carrie and Heather were now at seven and ½ months of pregnancy as they were talking gently with their boyfriends as Alec felt ashamed that he didn't tell Heather that he was engaged in the army but how to tell her this but now it was the time before the baby will be born and before leaving for ten months- he didn't tell his siblings and father and _even_ the rest of his family. Alec and Nicolas needed to go somewhere as Nicolas dropped the girls at a café and the girls went inside to eat dinner together but a girl with blond hair went to them as they knew very well who it was, it was Marlene Velour the bitchiest girl that they've known since kindergarten.

"So…" started Marlene as she sneered at them, tossing her blond wavy hair in the back and she was now smiling evilly at them. "You know I've heard that you got knocked up by your boyfriends… so I was thinking 'Ah, I've known that they were sluts!' but yet you girl _are_ sluts and you two looks like them."

Heather felt her eyes water and she has controlled her temper. "You know… _you're a_ slut yourself Marlene so I don't know what's the point and no we aren't sluts… sluts sleeps with a lot of people while Carrie and I doesn't but you do sleep with lots of guys."

"Yeah right, I am no slut at all… but for you two yeses- I mean look at you- you girls got knocked up…" has smiled Marlene as she raised her nose in the air. "Such a young age and you girls are so disgusting!"

Heather was biting her lip as tears flooded down her cheeks as she gave a punch on Marlene's chest and made her go on the other side of the room, a very powerful punch. She has thundered violently at Marlene while Carrie was just in a state of shock "You dare to say we're sluts, well look at you sleeping with every guy you see!" and with that she took a glance at everyone as she was now embarrassed and with that her and Carrie has left as she apologized to the owner of the café.

As they walked through the rough snow with uncomfortable boots the expected-mothers saw that the parents were having a conversation concerning their job and bite their lips and with shaky hands they walked in without disturbing them… well that's what they thought but now they have disturbed them as they all turned to the expected mothers as both whispered "Oh shit." and they took off their snow suits and continued to walk by ignoring the parents' stares and went in the kitchen, the telephone started to ring and both girls has gasped as Herry has answered the phone and it was Marlene herself as she told him everything by crying on the phone and that he quickly apologized to the young woman as he hung up and glared at his daughter and grasped her shoulders tightly as he exploded with rage.

"What were you thinking of Heather! You know you don't use your super strength on people you hate!"

"But Marlene…" have started Heather with eyes that were filled with tears in her eyes, she had her hand underneath her belly while the other was on it and took it off by removing a strand of hair from her face.

"This isn't an excuse young lady, you're not a mother yet so I'll ground you for two weeks!" screamed Herry who have ignored "But Marlene…" and have turned violently away from her as his body was pumped from being so angry, he was pouring some coffee in a mug and handed to her as he afterwards poured one for himself and was toying in the fridge- to see what was good to eat. The baby was kicking so she can comfort her mother and Heather has patted it as tears went down her cheeks.

"Daddy- can I explain of what happened…" started to say Heather as she slowly approached her father who turned to her by giving her a slap across the face.

"You don't need to give me explications, you hear Heather? Only because your pregnant that don't mean you have to use your strength on people… especially on Marlene Velour do you hear me on this young lady?"

"Oh god I hate you with dark passion, daddy! Why… aren't you letting me explaining!"

Then with that Heather has left the room and then Carrie who had trouble to get up so Oliver had to help her, she glared at her uncle and snapped as she let a tear trickled down her cheek. "Chesses uncle Herry, Marlene called us _sluts_ only because we were pregnant while everyone in the whole city knows that she is one!" and with that she left with Oliver while Marc, Henry and Michael has walked in the kitchen by sending their father murderous glares and Herry has slumped down a chair as he decided to get drunk that night and that's what he did.

* * *

The next morning after waking up and took Tylenols pills and even thought after his head was still throbbing he quietly crept in his daughter and future son-in-law's room and as the sky outside was still orange he just stared at his daughter's sleeping face and laid a hand on her belly as he messaged it and quietly said to it, "I'm sorry for having hurt you and your mother I didn't mean it- one of your uncles revealed the truth to me about what happened with Marlene."

With that Heather has woke up as she sits up and her father sits next to her comfortably and still had his hand on her womb and took it off to stroke her cheek softly, the cheek that has been slapped, he has afterwards kissed it and Heather has leaned into him and with a smile he has wrapped his arm around her waist and tears started to appear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I've hurt you Heather- the two weeks grounded is off- Henry told me everything." He was rocking her and her baby softly as Heather has sighted.

"Your forgiven daddy- I'm sorry that I said I hated you with dark passion. It's not _your_ fault it's _mine_… but we'll talk it more with Carrie and Uncle Odie- okay daddy?" she has hugged her father as he returned the hug and placed his two hands on the two sides of her womb which he felt his granddaughter move under his daughter's flesh. "Can you rest with me until the sky is blue?"

Herry has chuckled as he laid down next to which Heather made him some space, her and Alec's bed was a king size so they had plenty of space- she closed her eyes as she snuggled into her father as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head as he had his eyes half-closed.

"Love you my little princess… and love you Alexandra." And he has fallen asleep with his arms still around his daughter.

When Heather was awoken two hours later as she noticed her father and Alec weren't in bed anymore and a knock on the door as she suddenly felt pain on the cheek that her father slapped her and she rubbed it with delicate as she thought she was going to cry of how much her cheek stings and both man entered with breakfast and presents. Herry noticed just in time before Heather removes her hand from her cheek and he blamed himself for this- he looked at her with those shameful eyes and just wanted to cry in front of her and Alec. He walked slowly to her with the presents as he placed a hand on her leg, "Does your cheek burn, sweetie?"

"No daddy." Heather was biting her lip as she has lied to her father and regretted lying to him as she glanced sideways as she didn't feel like seeing his angry face but he wasn't angry at her his face was soft and tiresome as if he didn't sleep the whole night and finally she stared in her father's dark chocolate eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek and her father wiped it away as he rocked her back and forth slowly.

"I'm sorry if I lied to you it's just I don't want you to worry for me- I'm already worried enough about you, it looks like you haven't sleep since days or even _months_!" has exclaimed Heather as she buried her face on her father's red t-shirt and Herry has stroked his daughter's hair and hugged her gently.

"Now sweetie don't say a foolish thing I love you and it's my duty to worry about you especially I'm the one who made you have your cheek burn- I'm sure I've wound Alexandra too- how I treated you- I can't believe I've slapped my _pregnant_ daughter!"

"Now uncle Herry don't say a foolish thing you know that's not your fault you were just _really_ angry- you didn't know what you were doing." Have said Alec as he patted Herry's shoulder as he smiled and then turned to Heather and then he winked at Herry who returned the wink to him as Herry placed her carefully on the middle of the bed as Alec placed the tray in front of her and she has smiled. "This is for you my love and your father also reminded me of the coffee who I forgot."

Herry has chuckled at this and placed his hand on her head as he directly placed the gifts next to her. "I'm sure you would love the gifts for you that I bought two days ago."

"Don't tell me that you wasted all your money just for me, daddy!"

"No sweetie I still have some money on me- and I'm not completed with the presents yet so I'll leave the rest for Christmas." And Alec laughed at Heather's face as he said that and then with that Alec kissed Heather on the cheek and said, "One of the present is from me and one from _my_ dad."

Heather was in shock when she saw all of these gifts and the two men started to laugh as they stood up suddenly and Herry kissed his daughter on the cheek. "We're coming back we'll eat breakfast and talk a little."

"Don't you dare take too long…" but she didn't finished her sentence she just dug in and Herry and Alec just smirked at each other and has left her eating and open the gifts.

Heather was completed eating as she started to open the first gift and it came from her father and as tore all the paper she saw that it was a picture frame that came from her father- the picture of her as a newborn baby with her father who was smiling at the baby self being wrapped in a pink blanket and had a pacifier in her mouth. Then she knew her father has bought her nice gifts, she was quite content with the presents and especially the one that her boyfriend and his father have given her. Archie entered the room as she hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Arch for the gift- I appreciate this."

Archie has chuckled as he delicately placed his two hands on each side of her womb and suddenly Alexandra moved and he rubbed both sides of her belly and he kissed her forehead. "It was no big deal you _are_ going to be my daughter-in-law after all."

Then he lowered himself to talk with his granddaughter. "Hi sweetie grandpa will give you a lot of clothes for Christmas. Gramps is probably going to spoil you as well…" and kissed the womb lightly as he cleaned up the bed and placed the gifts next to the window seat as he returned to hug her and then left as Heather has placed her pillow down so she can rest and then awoken by her boyfriend who kissed her lips and told her that her father wanted to meet up with her, Odie and Carrie as she simply nodded and got changed into a light purple hoodie with dark gray jogging pants and ended up the touch with a single ponytail.

She has arrived in the living room with Carrie who she was dressed in a pink long-sleeved shirt made in silk and a black jogging pants dress as her shoulder length hair was tied up in a high pigtail and with light make-up. They saw their fathers staring at them with smiles on their faces and gestured next to them as Odie have started the conversation. "So I've heard Marlene caused trouble?"

"Yes daddy," said Carrie with tears. "She called us sluts… when we were **not** pregnant she didn't even treat that name."

"Now I'm curious… why you do girls believed that you were _sluts_ you know that you're not." Calmly said Odie as he brushed his daughter's cheek with his back of the hand, he was seeing that his daughter was in tears as he hugged her he has continued. "So girls are you _sluts…_ or not?"

Both girls had shook their heads as both fathers were pleased as they both wrapped an arm around their shoulders and laid their hands on their daughters' wombs as the girls has were clutching against their fathers' shirts and leaned their heads on their shoulders as they cried.

"How could I have forgotten that Marlene was a slut," said Herry as he was rocking his daughter back and forth. "Now no way will I forget- I probably forgot because I'm _aging_."

"Your still handsome daddy so that means that you're _not_ aging." Heather still had her head resting against his shoulder as he smiled and kissed the top of her head as Odie have done the same thing to his daughter.

"Hey guys, we need to go duty is on call!" have yelled Archie as both fathers kissed their daughters on the cheek and left and Nicolas held Carrie's hands as he kissed her lips with passion as Heather went back in her and Alec's room as she saw he was nervously playing with his hands and as he saw her he stood up and closed the door.

"Honey… I have something to say." Alec was serious which was the first time that she saw him _that_ serious but then she knew what he was going to say, but at first she wasn't sure if it was that- as it came from a dream she had last night.

"What is it dear you can tell me anything?" Heather has gently closed her eyes but re-opened them as she had horror in them.

"Alright then, I've been engaged in the army." And with that everything around Heather seemed to have crashed down as she felt to go in a state of shock but couldn't worry him or her father and brothers.

"Why's that- I mean you could've work- somewhere else I don't know but not in the fucking army- not in… not the _third_ war!" she was stammering as rage started to boil inside her and tears has escaped her eyes as her dark cerulean eyes were blood shot, she was shaking as Alec bitten his lip and not to show his own tears.

"I'm sorry honey…" have apologized Alec but he saw in his girlfriend's eyes that she was upset with this news and he wanted to smooth her hands but she slapped his hand away from her as she rubbed her temples as fresh new tears escaped her eyes.

"You just wanted to knock me up and pretended to love me so you can now be engaged in the army." This has taken Alec aback as he now had tears flowing down his cheeks.

"That's not true Heather and you know it- you know why I have engaged in the army because I want to save the earth- I am not in love with it but only want to save people and countries can't you see it- you know that I love you and _really_ loving you but at this moment you can't understand anything!" have hissed Alec as he shakily wiped away his tears but new ones went down to his cheeks.

"No I can't understand that you had to enrol in the army," she said as she calmed and stopped crying as she laid a hand on her womb just to feel her daughter kick so she can be comforted. "We just lost your mother last year… want your father and siblings heartbroken… _again_?"

"It's not _their_ choice it's _mine_!" has snarled Alec as he started to feel that he was going to explode.

"Well it should be their choice because you see I'm not really sure they will like the news either especially you can get kill!"

And with that Alec has slapped directly on Heather's cheek- the cheek that her father had slapped and this has made stopped Heather ranting as Alec quickly stomped on her foot without realizing that she has stopped ranting. This has made Heather winced in pain as she sat down and rubbed her foot as she turned at Alec in shock and she wobbled to stand up again as Alec shoved her violently against the wall which afterwards he was panting and with that her brothers and his siblings has dashed in the room to see what happened- and soon the others came, they have all turned at Alec in shock as Alec was still staring at Heather angrily and shouted at her with rage.

"The hell Heather, you don't tell me what I do in my life it's my choice of where I can work or not- it's my choice not yours or anyone else's!"

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Felicitie as she was in a state of shock as she glanced in Alec's way. "Why did you hurt her, Alec?"

"I… this is none of your business Felicitie!" have yelled Alec as he has received punches in the face by Jamie and Taylor.

"You don't talk like that to our little sister, you hear us you asshole!" has snarled Jamie as he started to boil with rage.

"Oh god she's unconscious!" both called Tanya and Prudence. "Heather… Heather is you with us?"

"You just said she was unconscious," has simply said Luc as he rolled his eyes backwards and the three Simpson females has glared at him which made him shut-up.

"We were just trying, Luc! Is it a big deal?" has snapped Tanya as she was snapping her fingers as the Anderson females looked back at them with a glare.

"Look this won't go anywhere," Henry said with a glare in Alec's direction and then he placed a hand on Heather's swollen belly as his eyes went all blue and then they have returned to normal as he sight in relieved. "Alexandra's alright luckily for Heather she has a strong body… but it probably still did some bruises to Alexandra."

Everyone was relieved by that news as they all shoot murderous glares in Alec's direction as Alec was rubbing his sore eye and then his heart has sank as he felt they needed an explication. He didn't want to but at the end he blurted out in tears:

"Do you think I'm satisfied with this- by hurting Heather and Alexandra? No…"- he has paused as a sob escaped his throat-"I just wanted to make her understand that it was my choice what I want to do in life but I guessed that I went too far."

"Yeah by hurting my big sister!" has shouted Marc as he was in the verge of tears as his older twin brothers has hold him back as they whispered to him to control himself.

"Look I know you all hate me in this moment…" then he couldn't say anything else as he bolted out towards the door and quickly changed in his boots, coat, gloves and hat and left immediately in his father's black Toyota Matrix as he cried his heart out.

All of them looked at each other as Prudence has sighted. "Well looks like Alec has joined the army to save countries and people."

This news has struck the four Anderson siblings as they just marched in Ariane's room and shared their tears of sadness and so were the Brishon brothers they couldn't believe that they might lose their future brother-in-law so soon, they just sat on the king-sized bed and mourned by leaving the rest of the family leave and closed quietly the room. Henry has wiped his tears away as he called Jamie to bring her to the hospital in his red Mustang.

Heather stirred but did not wake up when Jamie has picked her up and placed her gently on the back seat as Michael has volunteered to go with him as Henry and Marc just rocked each other in the living room and on the large couch as they wondered what would happen to their beloved sister. Jamie and Michael have carried Heather into the hospital as she was quickly transported away.

Heather was lying on a bed with her blue night gown that was now reached a little passed her knees as some of her hair was reached to her breasts, a mask was placed on her beautiful mouth so she can breathe better and a bandage around her head and on her left wrist. Michael was at her side as he wanted to stay at the hospital tonight and he just looked away from her just a moment just so he can wipe away his tears, he held her hand as he muttered softly, "Please Heather stay with us we cannot bare to lose you and Alexandra."

Just then he glanced up at Alec who looked quite horrible at this moment, his blue-gray eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were red and his lip quivered as his knees did the same and he shakily sated on the other side as he wept more as he stroked her hair and afterwards kissed her swollen cheek and then went to kiss her lips gently and whispered quietly as he messaged her belly with delicate, "I'm sorry honey… if you can hear me please forgive me- I'm sorry that I have wound you and Alexandra… I love you Heather please don't forget this." And left the room as he cried uncontrollably and as Michael turned to his sister his eyes has widened as he saw that his sister had a smile forming her lips as he knew that she has forgiven Alec and this made Michael smiled as he nodded and whispered in his sister's ear, "It's great that you have forgiven him, Heath."

* * *

The parents' has arrived home having a conversation about their jobs and when they have all undressed they looked around them and saw none of the children as this has made them worried and suddenly Taylor has appeared as he walked grudgingly and muttered something in Greek but his face was so sulked and this has made Theresa and Jay stopped their younger son as Theresa hugged him.

"Oh my baby what is wrong… you look so _depressed_." And this has made Taylor look up at her as he was biting his tongue to see if he would be telling them the truth and his parents looked at each other.

"Just depressed…" he started but Jay has cut him off by looking at him sternly as he knew this was a lie and Theresa has shot him a glare.

"Don't you dare lie to us young man, what is the problem." Theresa was impatient at this very moment as Taylor has sighted and told them the truth.

"Heather's at the hospital- Alec… he was furious, he was furious enough to wound her and Alexandra." He has blurted it out with difficulty as Herry's face has drained it's colour as Archie was shocked to hear this and then Herry who was now terribly furious but his face was still pale.

"Where is Alec so I can kick his precious ass- punching him also- beat him!" have yelled Herry as he clenched his teeth as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Herry! Let me handle my son- while _you_ take care of your daughter- at the hospital!" have hissed Archie as his eyes were flashed in anger and returned to get dressed as Herry did the same thing and as Archie was going to grab his keys he noticed they weren't there. "Oh shit you must be joking don't tell me he took my car?" and then he saw that it wasn't there anymore and sight with worry.

"Uncle Archie I think I know where he is," has blurted out Taylor as he tapped his uncle's shoulder. "He's at the bar that's…"

"Thank you Tay… I know which one it is." As both he and Herry was going to leave but Taylor has stopped them and they sighted with impatience as they both glared at him but had a glint of worry in their eyes.

"The reason that has happened is that Heather didn't want Alec to go in the army so err- yeah they had the fight. Yes, Alec has joined the army." With that he has left the parents' in the hallway as Archie's face has paled and tears has escaped his eyes as he whispered to Herry to go and quick. They were now at the bar and Archie shakily wiped away his tears and raced inside just to see that his son has already downed five and a ½ glass of whiskey and Archie slapped his older son's hand from drinking more whiskey and tightly hugged him.

"Why did you had to join the army son, you're going to marry Heather later and a father in two months, why?"

"I'm sorry dad but I want to save people and their countries- I've always wanted to do this- and I won't always be away you know." Alec was still sober but he started to sway and tears have escaped his eyes. "It's my fault if Heather's unconscious… here's the reason why I'm excited to leave because she won't see me anymore."

"C'mon son we're returning home and I'll be at your side for sure it's just that sometimes you have trouble controlling your temper that's all." Archie has paid for Alec and both man has left the bar and went in Archie's car as the heat has blasted in the car and Archie has ruffled Alec's hair.

"I'm sorry dad for having stolen your car…" started to say Alec but was quickly interrupted by his father who looked sternly at him.

"Why are you apologizing son? You had a right to do this but I'm glad that you're safe and sound even though you're a little drunk." Have chuckled Archie as he saw that his son has fallen asleep and wrapped an arm around him and whispered quietly to him with tears in his eyes, "Alec please be careful when you're going to be in the army- I love you my son- I don't want you to die so young."

* * *

Herry has arrived at the hospital as he asked a nurse where his daughter was and she asked what her name was and he told her his daughter's name and the nurse has told him and as a quick thanks he went in the room she was and he saw his son stroking his daughter's hand as he sang a lullaby to his niece and with a smile on his face he entered the room as his son turned to him and went surprised.

"Dad… how did you know…" has stammered Michael as his eyes were wide and Herry placed a hand on his son's shoulder as tears escaped his dark chocolate eyes.

"Taylor told us Mike and I'm glad that I heard about it," he said as he rocked himself a little and then stared at his daughter as he sated quietly to her side, he has stroked her hair with delicate and then placed a hand on her belly as he felt Alexandra move and then a small kick as he rubbed it softly. "You can go home my son I'll call Neil to get you and I'll stay here with her and Alexandra." And with a quick nod Michael left and Herry gently placed his head on hers and wept as he fell asleep.

* * *

Heather was revived and returned in time for Christmas as her and Alec has leaped into each other arms and kissed on the lips, that was now two months ago…

They were sleeping soundly until someone crept inside the room which has made Heather stir and looked up weakly to see a large form sitting on the edge of the bed, she knew this was her father as she muttered a "Daddy…" and that has made her father turn around to face her as he came closer to her and hushed her as he laid a hand on the mounted flesh.

"Stay quiet sweetie for you need the rest…" he started as he stroked her hair but then they have heard water leaking as this has made Herry's face drained out its colour as he quickly gave a hard push to Alec so he wake up and Alec stirred as he was now alarmed. "What is…" and then he noticed that the bed was wet and both man nodded as Herry has dashed to get her long night robe and placed it around her as he scooped her up and went to get his keys and placed her in the truck as Alec has followed.

"I'll pack her things but as for you go to the hospital… _right now_." Growled Herry as he slammed the door and Alec has speed the truck to the max and realizing he was only in pyjamas he quickly went back inside the house as Archie has already packed her things.

"Darn you Arch since when you were listening?"

"Not telling you- _my_ secret now let's get dressed and support them!" has cheered Archie and Herry has grinned as they got dressed into their clothes and went to the hospital in Archie's car. Even though that Herry was _so_ uncomfortable due this was a small car… for him that is.

* * *

"She's so cute!" have awed Marc as he cooed at Alexandra who was in Herry's arms and she has shivered as Henry has placed the baby's blanket around her, the baby has red hair and shape of the nose from her father while the rest such like the dark cerulean eyes and skin from her mother and at this moment she was dressed in light yellow with a matching light yellow pacifier, they were seated in pink cushions as Herry looked at his granddaughter as she was staring right at him and he smiled as the others has awed at the newborn infant and Henry and Michael has decided to take photos as Archie was tickling Alexandra's chin and the baby did a happy sound and Luna and Luc just made faces at the child as Marc was seat next to his father as he held his index to the child and she took it as her pacifier fell from her mouth and she started to laugh as the family laughed with her, Alana was now waving at her as the baby giggled.

"I'm glad that there is a nurse who was nice enough to cut down my hair," a voice has said as everyone stared at that person as there was Heather dressed in a white spaghetti-strapped white dress with pink tulips with a green nearly at the end of the dress and a golden belt with a pink tulip, a pink headband and with matching pink makeup. She has entered as Herry got up and Heather has seated down and handed her the baby as the Anderson family got away from the picture as Michael has taken the photo: Heather had the baby resting her little head on her breasts while that Herry had an arm wrapped around Heather's shoulder and Marc was cooing while they were all staring at the sleeping infant and then Archie has taken the picture of the whole Brishon family with Alexandra.

"Alexandra's beautiful, Alec and I did a great job… didn't I, daddy?" have asked Heather as she turned her head towards her father who simply smiled at her, he has hugged her gently as Heather gave the baby back to him.

"You and Alec did a great work sweetie, she's very beautiful." He was rocking his granddaughter and stopped for a little while as a flash has startled him and saw that Marc has taken a photo of him and Alexandra and he has smiled back at his youngest son and then Archie came next to him as he held the head and her bum as Herry had now his hand on her back and an arm around her tiny body as they had their eyes half-closed and smiled and another flash of the camera has went in their direction and then suddenly everyone was surprised when they saw Atlanta's and Marissa's ghost behind their husbands as they saw their granddaughters and have smiled and Heather, Alec, Luc, Luna and Alana has both whispered quietly with tears in their eyes "Mom..." and with that they saw their mothers placed a finger on their lips as they smiled and waved back as they disappeared even before Archie and Herry has turned around to see what was behind them.

A nurse that has entered has snatched the camera from Marc and ordered the two families to gather for the picture as with a smile Herry has handed the baby to Henry who sated on the cushion, Alana has sated to the cushion that was next to Henry as she held her pinkie and the baby has taken it with her pacifier in her mouth as she stared at her aunt's blue-gray eyes she did a happy sound and so Alec placed an arm around Alana's shoulder as he wanted to mess her short purple hair as his little sister has glared back at him and with one hand to fix her t-shirt that was on top of her white long-sleeved shirt and then returned to the baby while Henry was smiling at the small infant as Heather had her two hands on his shoulders as everyone else has gathered to "awe" at Alexandra- Herry who was right behind his daughter had his two hands on her two arms while Archie had a hand on his shoulder as the others were half bending their knees except for Ariane who was grabbing her father's arm as she "awe" like the others and as the picture was done everyone was separated and Ariane was still grabbing his daughter's as he stared at her confused.

"What's wrong my little fairy, everything's alright?"

"Daddy… it's just that…" Ariane was biting her lip as if it was going to be a great idea to announce the news to him. Archie has wrapped his arms around his oldest daughter and hugged her tightly as she coughed and then she pushed him away and then she saw that he was hurt and swears he had tears in his eyes and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry daddy- I didn't mean to push you away but you were strangling me." Archie wrapped an arm around her and told the others he was leaving with Ariane and were now in Archie's Matrix and he started the engine and left the hospital.

"Usually sweetie you can _stand_ my "tight hugs" but why didn't you want me to do it today?"

Ariane has sighted as she pushed her shoulder length hair (that at the end of her hair it flipped) away from her face as she smiled weakly to her father. "Daddy… it's just that lately I've heard that…"

"Go on my little fairy, I can wait." Archie was looking towards him as he drove and then turned for his daughter that was nervous and that made him worried.

"What's wrong…? Ariane I'm your _father_ for heaven sake- just say something!" tears has flooded down Archie's face. "You worry me!"

She stared down at her belly who she gave a deep breath as she was breathing heavily as she covered her belly and with that she took it off and hugged her father's arm and quietly whispered with a smile spreading on her face. "Daddy, the news is that I'm pregnant, you're going to be a grandfather once more."

As they were home and with that he went dashing in the house as he got quickly undressed which Ariane has closed and got undressed as Archie went in the living room and towards Jamie as he screamed at him, "Darn you Jamie… I can't believe you made my little fairy… my daughter _pregnant_- oh you're such in trouble now, young man!"

"We're going to be aunties!" squealed the three Simpson females as they cheered and Taylor has done a thumb up to his older brother while Theresa and Jay were grateful to hear the news and Jay cleared his throat as he placed his hand on Archie's shoulder.

"Let it rest Arch… you know…" Jay stammered unable to say it properly. "Our children's old enough… they're... _twenty_."

"I find this too young, she's still a child in my eyes!" has declared Archie who has escaped a sob. "No! I won't lose her… _I won't_…"

"Oh daddy, stop worrying about me! I'm twenty- I'm an adult- I won't die that quick- only as an _elder_." Has stammered Ariane as she wiped her father's tear as she was nervous and she just wraps her arms around him.

Archie has wrapped an arm around her waist as he smiled weakly to her while his eyes were still watering. "I hope that your right sweetie I just can't believe my oldest daughter is pregnant and that my oldest son is a father and… _joining the army_." The last words were more hissing sounds.

"Hey Uncle Arch, how did Alexandra's room dried that quickly?" have called Jamie as he joined them and then placed a hand on his shoulder and Archie smiled.

"Carrie created a machine that can dry paint quickly when she was pregnant of three and ½." The parents nodded with a smile on their faces but then suddenly Ariane nervously touched her father's shoulder as Jamie realized that he has forgotten this other news.

"Daddy there is another thing I have forgotten to tell you."

"I'm guessing that you're leaving after your marriage- the _triple_ wedding that you and the others have decided?" have asked Archie who had trouble swallowing his spit and he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry daddy but you _are_ right we are leaving this city for good and will never live in this city again." Ariane had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her father. "Please forgive me- I _do_ love you and my siblings and so is Jamie with his parents and his siblings but… we need to get a change and continue to live on… I'm sorry, daddy."

This has become a shock for him as he let tears fell from his eyes and then has glared at her but one minute later he has stopped glaring at her because he loves her dearly like his other children. Then he hugged her gently as he delicately placed a hand on her flat stomach and messaged it carefully as he looked into her eyes, "Hope I can see you with a swollen stomach and then see my next grandchild as a newborn."

"You'll be sure on this daddy… anyways we'll be only in New Olympia-"have started Ariane with some happiness in her voice but Archie interrupted her with a grin on his face.

"You must be serious my little fairy? This is good news so this means I can visit you more easily…" and with that he hugged her once more as he patted her flat stomach with delicate, and she has returned her father's hug as she surely didn't want to lose him.

* * *

It was now the day of the _triple_ wedding as it was two months after Alexandra's birth and three months and after Samuel's birth and the three fathers of the three brides were extremely full of emotion as one of them knew that his daughter will live now in New Olympia. Two of the brides and grooms were only eighteen while the other bride and groom were twenty but still they loved each other and always be.

"Carrie sweetheart… I hope you're not moving away from me even though it will be in New Olympia." Odie have said to his daughter as he placed her veil properly.

"Daddy would you stop, you _know_ that I'm not going anywhere!" have laughed Carrie as she turned to hug to her with happy tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. Calypso has laced her fingers in his hair as she kissed him.

"Now dear would you stop worrying- like Carrie has said she'll stay with you forever, she'll be at your side especially Oliver and Albert…"

"I know honey but I just fear for this and it's only been three months since she gave birth to Samuel and I _also_ fear that she collapse while it's her wedding." A sob has escaped his throat and Carrie stood up as she was no longer looking at the mirror and smiled sweetly at her father and mother.

"Oh daddy… can you ever stop worrying about me?"

"Never my little flower, not a chance!" has laughed Odie as a tear has escaped from his eye. "I love you too much so I could stop worrying… you _are_ the only daughter that I have anyways."

"Daddy…" Carrie has hugged sweetly her father as he cried on her shoulder. Neil who was seated on a bench to the far end was rocking Samuel gently as he was sleeping soundly but then he has awoken as he looked at his grandfather's blue eyes, Samuel also had blue eyes like him, his father and uncle Neilos and has also inherited their noses as the rest as the skin and hair is from the side of family of his mother.

"Are you good looking Samuel even though you're not a descendant of Narcissus… you'll be a perfect genius just like your gramps," have cooed Neil as his grandson has giggled and kissed his forehead.

The wedding was splendid so far it was quite marvellous as the three couples vowed to be together forever and for always everyone in the room just awed as Archie, Odie and Herry was crying their hearts out as this made the three brides embarrassed as everyone has laughed and now they were at the reception having a good time.

Neil who was still cuddling his grandson was looking at the three brides dancing with their fathers as he smiled; Nicolas sated next to him and placed a hand on his shoulders, "Thank you dad for all the support you're given us, you're a great dad!"

"Thank you son, what would I do without you?" Neil was sincere as he smiled and then hugged his son with a free arm and the siblings of Carrie and Nicolas come trotting towards them as Neil placed Samuel in Albert's arms and the young descendant of Odysseus has sated down as he smiled at his nephew while Oliver was doing the "pokey-boo" at him and Laurie and Neilos were shaking the rattlers that they had in their hands at them.

Neil and Nicolas were now outside of the reception as they walked a little further and then Nicolas has turned to his father as started to shake and Neil placed his hand reassuring his older son as he calmed down and whispered in his ear, "What is it Nick?"

"Dad… I- Carrie and I met an oracle last month and… he told us what will - who'll be the next one in the seven heroes to die," have stammered quietly Nicolas to his father as this has taken Neil aback.

"Who is it…" has started Neil as they were quickly called in to celebrate the rest of the evening and Nicolas has sighted but he was still smiling because it _was_ his wedding and that he should really be happy about it but even though he was wondering, his thoughts were sad and wondered how much time that one of his uncle has much time left before he dies…

* * *

Please forgive me if there is some mistakes, grammars- spellings but I've tried my best I could; I've even tried to do a "Father-Daughter" moments but it looks like I've failed, huh? But anyways enough ranting now let me explain this; this is _my_ and _historianGirl_'s "Class of the Titans" future mixed together and... I'm loving to mix our "Class of the Titans" future it's so awsome even I have quickly have a sequel for this fanfiction and a prequel (you know before **this** fanfiction... ?) So let me who's the oldest and all...

**Herry and Marissa's** (_historiangirl_ never has mentioned Marc's mom) **children**: Heather, Henry&Michael, Marc

**Archie and Atlanta's children**: Ariane, Alec, Luna&Luc, Alana

**Jay and Theresa's children**: Jamie, Tanya&Taylor, Prudence, Felicitie

**Odie and Calypso's children**: Carrie, Oliver, Albert

**Neil and Lydia's** (hey! I love Lydia so I put her with Neil and _historiangirl_ never mentioned Neilos' mom) **children**: Nicolas, Laurie, Neilos

Well it isn't completed; now it's nicknames for the girls from their daddies- Ariane is little fairy, Alana is little sunshine, Heather is little princess, Carrie is little flower- and I don't remember how Luna, Prudence and Felicitie were nicknamed were... now _some_ of my OCs that has nicknames before I go for good until the next chapter of a fanfiction of mine or new fanfiction...

**Ariane**- Little Fairy, Aria, Ari

**Alec**- Al

**Alana**- Allie, Little Sunshine

**Heather**- Little Princess, Heath

**Michael**- Mike

**Carrie**- Care, Little Flower

**Tanya**- Tan

**Taylor**- Tay

... and now my ramblings are completed: so hope you guys loved it and hope to see more of you reading my _other_ fanfictions. Ciao!


End file.
